d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tiamat, Great-Great-Great Wyrm Polychromatic Dragon
Worksheet +2 Age Categories from Great Wyrm = 12+2 = 14 Divine Rank: Age Cat + 3 = 14 + 3 = 17 Spell Resistance = +108 for HD, +30 for ISD, +17 DvR = 155 Abilities: Per Age Category - +3 Str, +2 Con, +2 Int, +2 Wis, +3 Cha Terrifying Presence: 120ft per age category - 120*15=1800 :DC: 10 + 1/2 HD + CHA + DvR = 10+49+24+17 = 100 AC :Deflection = CHA = 49 :Nat = HD - 1 = 97 HP: Max roll: 98 HD * D20 + 98 HD * CON(+19) = 1960 + 1862 = 3822 Saves: :Fort: 1/2 HD + CON + DvR = 49 + 19 + 17 = 85 :Ref: 1/2 HD + DEX + DvR = 49 + 0 + 17 = 66 :Will: 1/2 HD + WIS + DvR = 49 + 18 + 17 = 84 Melee: Primary— BAB + SIZE + STR + DvR = 98 + (-16) + 36 + 17 = 135 Grapple: BAB + SIZE + STR + DvR = 98 + 20 + 36 + 17 = 171 SLA CL = HD + DvR = 98 + 17 = 115 Spells Per Day: Score Modifier 0 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 1 -5 Can't cast spells tied to this ability 2-3 -4 Can't cast spells tied to this ability 4-5 -3 Can't cast spells tied to this ability 6-7 -2 Can't cast spells tied to this ability 8-9 -1 Can't cast spells tied to this ability 10-11 0 - - - - - - - - - - 12-13 +1 - 1 - - - - - - - - 14-15 +2 - 1 1 - - - - - - - 16-17 +3 - 1 1 1 - - - - - - 18-19 +4 - 1 1 1 1 - - - - - 20-21 +5 - 2 1 1 1 1 - - - - 22-23 +6 - 2 2 1 1 1 1 - - - 24-25 +7 - 2 2 2 1 1 1 1 - - 26-27 +8 - 2 2 2 2 1 1 1 1 - 28-29 +9 - 3 2 2 2 2 1 1 1 1 30-31 +10 - 3 3 2 2 2 2 1 1 1 32-33 +11 - 3 3 3 2 2 2 2 1 1 34-35 +12 - 3 3 3 3 2 2 2 2 1 36-37 +13 - 4 3 3 3 3 2 2 2 2 38-39 +14 - 4 4 3 3 3 3 2 2 2 40-41 +15 - 4 4 4 3 3 3 3 2 2 42-43 +16 - 4 4 4 4 3 3 3 3 2 44-45 +17 - 5 4 4 4 4 3 3 3 3 46-45 +18 - 5 5 4 4 4 4 3 3 3 48-45 +19 - 5 5 5 4 4 4 4 3 3 50-51 +20 - 5 5 5 5 4 4 4 4 3 52-53 +21 - 6 5 5 5 5 4 4 4 4 54-55 +22 - 6 6 5 5 5 5 4 4 4 56-57 +23 - 6 6 6 5 5 5 5 4 4 58-59 +24 - 6 6 6 6 5 5 5 5 4 60-61 +25 - 7 6 6 6 6 5 5 5 5 Sorc 20+ gets 6 spells per day for each level. With the above mods... 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 6/13/12/12/12/12/11/11/11/11/? Save DC = 10 + CHA + DvR + Spell Level = 10 + 24 + 17 = 51 Feats: +12 HD / 3 = +4 Feats (which can be epic) :Choose - Quicken SLA (Limited Wish), Automatic Metamagic Capacity x3 Skill Points: (6 + Int Mod) * (HD + 3) = (6 + 18) * (98 + 3) = 24 * 101 = 2424 Max Ranks = 101 Max Out 19 Class Skills (101 ranks + 17 DvR = 118): Appraise, Bluff, Jump, Listen, Search, Spot, Concentration, Diplomacy, Escape Artist, Hide (-20 size), Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana, The Planes, Religion), Move Silently, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Swim, Use Magic Device Max Out 5 Cross Class Skills (50 ranks + 17 Dvr = 67, costing 100 each): Balance, Climb, Disguise, Heal, Survival Total Used: 1919 + 500 = 2419, 5 Spare Ranks, toss 'em in Knowledge Epic Spells Per Day: 101 skill ranks = 10 slots